The Bodyguard
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a Hollywood starlet, she has everything other than friends. Emmett Cullen is hired to protect her after drooling over her for years. Will things work out between them? Will this be a protection plan worth fighting for?AH/OOC rated M
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight...obviously.**_

_**Thanks to my BETA Kierra and my pre-reader Karen. Without these two ladies I wouldn't have a story to publish.**_

_**So I'm back with something new, another plot bunny came and stuck in my head. I couldn't shake it so decided to go with it.**_

_**I have never wrote Rosalie and Emmett before, I'm apprehensive but excited about this story and I have been working on it for months haha.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this ride. Please leave me a review to let me know your thoughts. This is something different so I would appreciate as much feedback as I can get.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the prologue.**_

**Rosalie**

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. I hired a bodyguard for a reason, so things like this didn't happen. What did I pay that big lump of fucking lard for? To sit on his big ass drinking coffee and eating dunk-in' doughnuts like some run down, off beat cop?

No!

I paid that son of a bitch to protect me. Emmett Cullen, the best in the business apparently. The best... he was not. I was kidnapped. Taken against my will under his fucking protection plan. And if I ever set my eyes on Emmett-fucking-Cullen again, I will string him up by his ball sack and beat the shit out of him. With what? I'm not sure, something small but has a big impact, like a stiletto maybe?

I most definitely should not have slept with him-on numerous occasions. I clouded his mind with Rosalie, lust filled mist. I should've known he couldn't hack the Hale. It was far from professional but he was just so delicious looking. Big broad shoulders with arms to die for. Piercing baby blue eyes that were so bright and he had these dimples that I just wanted to lick. Who could have refused him? I sure couldn't. Emmett was a goofball and so much fun but swore to protect me when I started getting hate mail and death threats...okay one creepy letter but I believed him and look where it got me.

Now, Me, Rosalie Hale, award winning actress from Los Angeles was strapped to a chair in the middle of a pitch black room. Heavy rope bound my wrists together behind the chair. And the same around my ankles. If this situation wasn't as fucked up as it was, this shit would be pretty kinky. I had something stuffed in my mouth to prevent me from screaming or making any other kind of sound. I could hear and smell... that's it. I had no idea where I was. All I could smell was piss, I was sure I was in a rat infested sewer some place. I could hear nothing, it was eerily quiet since my douche bag kidnappers left me here.

You see, this is the problem when your a high profile celebrity. You get a price put above your head and people think they can just swipe you from a charity function-which I was enjoying immensely-and hold you to ransom.

At first I was scared when I had a black bag put over my head and was ushered into the back of a vehicle but, after a while I noticed that my 'abductors' didn't have a fucking clue what they were doing. It was quite laughable really. They didn't try to disguise what they were doing. They wanted ten million dollars cash for my release... _Ten million? Is that it? I'm worth a helluva lot more than that_. If they'd of just asked I would have give it to them without all this fiasco. I had no idea what they looked like but I knew there was a man and a woman because they were that stupid they called each other by their own names. Alec and Jane. I had a sense that Jane wanted the cash but this Alec dude kept muttering under his breath to her that he belonged with me. It really was a joke.

There was no doubt in my mind that this Alec and Jane weren't the only ones behind this. They really didn't have a clue what they were doing.

I don't know how long I'd been there, hours, days, weeks. I couldn't tell but I was starting to get thirsty and hungry and tired. I was not a very nice person to be around when I was tired, so I hoped my kidnappers would come back soon so I could bite their fucking noses off and go home. Why had no body found me yet? What the fuck was I paying taxes for if the police couldn't do their job properly. I'm Rosalie Hale for God sake! Somebody somewhere must have been doing something, mustn't they? Even though this was not an experienced kidnapping I was still frightened and alone.

I tried to get some sleep but I was tied to a chair and all I kept thinking of was ways to kill Emmett-couldn't-guard-a-badgers-ass-if-he-tried-Cullen. I decided it would be a long and torturous process. Making sure it was painful and unbearable. I'd maybe chop off that pretty impressive cock with a blunt butter knife and choke him with it before getting it preserved and put in a show case for my own personal viewing. That was if I survived from this ordeal. It was all his fault, if he hadn't of been drooling over me all night he would of noticed the psycho's that were going to abduct me. Okay, I can't blame it all on him. If I hadn't of been trying to get his attention and drive him wild wearing a short red, backless Chanel dress maybe this wouldn't of happened. I mean there was leg, ass and tit all over-_I have no shame_. I should have thought that through but at that time I didn't know I would be taken.

I was so screwed. The only thing I could do was to sit and wait. Hoping that some time soon, someone, somewhere would find me.

Until then I all could do was think of more ways to kill my _bodyguard_.

_**Well there we have it. You excited about it? Do you think it's shit? Either way let me know in a review. **_

_**Well today is Thursday so I guess I will be updating on Thursday's. Hope to see you all next week for chap**__**ter one.**_


	2. We're Watching You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight...but you already know that!**_

_**Massive thank you to my BETA and good friend Kierra AKA Ktcm. I owe her a lot for her support, inspiration and making my work look pretty.**_

_**Big thank you to Karen AKA Jasper's woman for pre-reading and leaving me her fuck-awesome comments.**_

_**As you can tell by by the prologue I'm taking a new direction. I've only ever wrote E&B stories. I thought it would be interesting to try concentrate on some of the other characters of my obsession(Twilight).**_

_**I hope you all enjoy reading this & please leave me your thoughts in the form of a review :)**_

_**Chapter one: We're Watching You.**_

**Rosalie**

"I am one good looking bastard," my cocky arsed brother claimed as I walked past him.

My twin, Jasper, was stood slobbering over himself in the giant mirror that hung in the foyer of the house. Bastard...yes...good looking...absolutely not. He reminded me of some fucked up country cowboy. "You make me sick." I shot at him and walloped him round the back of the head.

"Ow, watch the hair Cruella. The _hair_ has to be perfect. I have an image to uphold." He snapped and went back to pouting at himself.

"Oh, what-the-fuck-ever, Jasper. I could pick you up by your feet and use that fucking nest of rats tails to mop the damn floor." I cackled like the witch I am.

"You could but then I would be forced to cut off those fucking golden locks of yours in your sleep."

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes and made my way out to the front of the house to get the mail.

The sun was shining and the air was fresh. Although, I could smell the revulsion of Jasper's aftershave up my nostrils. I swear that douche thought he smelt nice, I wasn't going to be the one to tell him otherwise. We may have shared the same uterus but we certainly weren't like any other twins. Of course I loved him, he was my brother but in the film industry it was a dog eat dog world... or however that saying went. I was an actress, he was actor. We were always in competition with each other.

I stood for a moment on the lawn soaking up the sun. I never really got used to how hot it was in Los Angeles. I had grown up in London, England. It was hardly ever warm back home, the summers were like how the winters are here. I did miss the hustle and bustle of city life living but as soon as I started to get more auditions and parts to play in movies, I was always shooting over here so I decided that I might as well just buy some property and stay here permanently. And of course my brother wasn't far behind me.

I heard the roar of an engine and Jasper drove out from our massive six car garage in his-postbox red-Ferrari.

_How fucking cliche..._I thought to myself.

"Hey Rose, I'm heading to set. You know some of us have to work around here." I scowled at him. "Don't make that face it'll screw up your Botox." He added.

"Fuck you Jasper. Go tend to your crabs. Fucking man-whore." I flipped him the bird as he sped off in that monstrosity of a car.

* * *

><p>"Alice, I really worry about you sometimes. Maybe I'm working you to hard. Do you need a vacation? Or some fucking Prozac?" I asked my schizophrenic PA.<p>

"No time for vacation Rose, no rest for the wicked and certainly no rest for me." She said with finality.

Alice had been my personal assistant for four years. She was literally my saviour; my schedule was never off, everything was always done with pristine timing. Over the years we'd formed a personal relationship as well as a working one. Alice was seemingly my only friend. It was sad, I know but I just didn't have the time for friends. Between filming, promotional tours, premiers and the fuck-ton of other bullshit in between, I hardly had time to wipe my ass, let alone keep friends.

"Okay, I give in. No vacation or meds. How about girls night at mine tonight? Jasper's out on set till tomorrow probably. We could have a few drinks, watch some movies?" I asked. I needed the-pixie looking-woman to have some down time before she had a stroke.

She peered up from her Blackberry. "Yeah, that sounds good. How is Jasper?" Her eyes looked everywhere but at me when she asked that.

"He's still a fucking douche bag. He's stuck up his own ass and he thinks he's God's gift to women. You know I caught him actually salivating over himself in the mirror this morning?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why he can't just buy his own fucking house, he makes a copious amount of money filming those bronco-busting westerns. It's ridiculous really." I ranted, sipping my iced tea.

"You should cut him some slack. He is your brother after all." Her eyes plunged back down to her Blackberry. "Anyway, fuck that. You've had about ten invites to different functions all happening on the same day. Let me see," she started tapping away on the phone. "Most are charity events."

"I trust your judgment, you pick one and I'll show up." I said whilst ogling a waiter.

We were dining at a restaurant called 'The Breeze' in downtown LA. It was somewhere I frequented. It had a calming and peaceful aura about the place and the food was exquisite. The waiters added to overall experience. Every guy that worked here was hot as hell and I flirted shamelessly with them.

"I've got to dash, I have some loose ends I need to tie up before I can even think about having a drink. I'll be at yours for around six, I'll let you know if I get held up." Alice got up and kissed the air at each side of my face. "And stop eye fucking the waiters, whore-bag." She whispered close to my ear.

I waved her off and went back to undressing the waiters with my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Jasper, you are not going to bang my personal assistant. Alice despises your vain ass anyway. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to contract herpes." This was getting ridiculous. All my brother thought about was his next conquest. Well I'll be damned if he's getting his riddled hands on my only friend in the world.<p>

"_Ohh, please Rose. I know she wants me. Why didn't you tell me earlier she was coming? I could've rescheduled."_

"Go and spread your diseases like wild fire elsewhere. Thought you were working anyway? Why do you have time to call me and blather me with your bullshit?"

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed a fucking appointment to call my twin. If that's the case why don't just just give me the number to that fine ass PA of yours and I could see if I could make an appointment." _I heard him snicker.

"You're an ass, Jasper. Goodbye." I hung up.

I set the phone back down in the holder and headed into the kitchen. I made a few different salad's and a shit load of Jagermeister and red bull which I put in the refrigerator to chill. After that I had a shower and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a bikini top with a white blouse over the top. I never bothered with shoes, me and Alice would just be lazing around the pool.

I sat drumming my fingers on the granite work surface in my kitchen. I was never afraid to be alone in my eight bed-roomed, spacious, two million dollar home before I shot my last movie. It was a horror called chain letter where a maniac murdered teenagers if they refused to forward chain mail. I was been absurd but I would never check my emails or post if I was alone now. I knew it would ware off sooner or later. I finally heard a car pulling up outside and then the doorbell rang. I hopped up from the stool and went to answer the door.

I swung the door open to a very happy looking Alice. "Hey sexy tits, show me the alcohol." She chirped and actually grabbed my tits and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Don't touch the tits, bitch. These bad boys cost money." I squatted her dainty hands away.

"Touche much!" She barged through the door and made a b-line straight to the kitchen. "I need to get laid. I know that's random but I feel like I'm going to fucking explode. And this damn heat don't help." She hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Christ, Alice. I don't want to know about your dire need for cock. Get a vibrator." I said while grabbing the Jager out the fridge and a couple of glasses from an over head cupboard

"Hmm. I guess I could do that. I don't even own one. Isn't it like some kind of religion for every girl to own at least one vibe?"

I shrugged. "I have the whole of Ann fucking Summers upstairs." I laughed. "I hardly use any of them though. If your that desperate, my brother was saying he wanted to bang you earlier." I snapped my mouth shut and covered it with my hands as soon as the words spewed from my mouth.

Her eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. "Your brother said what?" I ignored her. "Rosalie Hale, what did your brother say?" She asked all serious and this tiny woman scares the shit of me when she's serious.

"He just said that he wanted to fuck you. You know how vial he can be. I told him you hated his ass anyway." I poured two large glasses of my special drink and downed mine in one.

"Why did you tell him I hated him? I don't hate him, if you hadn't noticed I've been trying to get your brothers attention for years. He has finally come to his senses, he finally wants me." She sighed heavily and started to fucking daydream.

"Well I didn't know. It's fucking news to me." I poured another drink and reached for my mail that I grabbed this morning but now Alice is here I'll open it. She was still sat there deep in thought about how to seduce my brother probably. I had some credit card bills, a few junk mail and a hand delivered letter, there was no postage stamp on it. I ripped it open and pulled out the letter. It said...

_**We're watching you!**_

The letters were cut out from a newspaper, like you see on the T.V. I was sure my heart had stopped. What the fuck did that mean? Who's watching me? I started to freak the fuck out. Alice was on the phone in seconds after she'd seen the note...to the police I think. When she'd finished she was trying to calm me down but it was no good. By the time the police got there I was an absolute wreck. They promised to carry out a full investigation but said it was probably kids playing a prank. I told them to get the fuck out of my house.

"I need more security. Cameras, guards, the full-fucking-monty." I screamed to Alice who started typing frantically on my laptop, I should never have done that stupid movie.

"I think you should have a bodyguard. Someone who will be there with you at all times." That wasn't a bad idea. I knew I hired her for a reason.

"That's a great idea." I remember Jasper was banging on to me one time about this woman he was shagging. She had a bodyguard, Jasper said he was one mean looking fucker. I need him.

I text Jasper n told him what had happened and that I needed the name of the bodyguard and a number if he had it. Of course my brother didn't let me down, he was still a twat but I knew he loved me as I loved him. He text me the number and I was calling it thirty seconds later.

"_Emmett Cullen." _A strong, deep voice answered.

"Hello, Mr Cullen. My name is Rosalie Hale. I need a bodyguard and I need the best. I was pointed in your direction. When can you start?" I asked bluntly, I had no time to mess around.

There was silence for about a minute. "I can start right now Miss. Hale. Give me your address and I'll be there within the hour. We can discuss everything then." The man assured me.

I gave him my address and thanked him. I may have been over reacting but I needed protection. Someone was watching me, I didn't believe it was a prank. Well lets see how far they can get with Emmet Cullen, my personal bodyguard at my side.

_**Thank you for taking time out to read this. Please leave me a little review, and I will see you next week for a piece of Emmett action...hopefully!**_

_**Okay so I'm going to start rec'in fics again. One each week with my update. So the first one is... **_

_**The Space Between: by KTCM (my beta). **_

_**Bella seems to know what she's getting herself into when she meets Edward, who is substantially older than her. Age is just a number, right? The two of them try to navigate their way to happiness despite what others think. Rated M.**_

_**Just search author KTCM in the search bar on ffn to find her because you can't put links on here, which is a shame really.**_

_**I will hopefully see you all over at the next update, thanks again for reading.**_


	3. A New Protection Plan

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight...but you already know that!**_

_**Massive thank you to my BETA and good friend Kierra AKA Ktcm. I owe her a lot for her support, inspiration and making my work look pretty.**_

_**Big thank you to Karen AKA Jasper's woman for pre-reading and leaving me her fuck-awesome comments.**_

_**So y'all ready to meet Emmett? *snickers***_

_**I hope you all enjoy reading this & please leave me your thoughts in a review.**_

**Chapter 2: A New Protection Plan.**

**Emmett:**

"Emmett, don't you think it's about time you found yourself a proper job?" My father broke the silence whilst we were eating breakfast on the terrace.

I shot daggers at him. "Pops, I have a proper job, thank you."

"You haven't been working for the past six weeks, son." He'd obviously been keeping tabs on me.

"I know, if I don't get anything by the end of the week I'll get another job to put me on while I get some security work." I picked at my grapefruit that my mother insisted I ate. My mouth was watering at the thought of bacon, eggs and bagels. Ma said it's time for some healthy eating around here.

Whatever.

"Good. You're a good looking boy Emmett. Why don't you see if you can get in the modelling industry like your brother?" He gawked up at me from the morning paper, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

I spat out my orange juice. "You can not be serious. Not a chance dad. Edward's photogenic and I hate to say it but he's a handsome bastard too. I'm just not really into all that posing and showing off. Edward on the other hand is not happy unless _he's _the center of attention." I shrugged. It was true, the whole universe had to revolve around Eddie boy.

"Don't I know it. Have you seen your baby pictures? Always shying away from the camera." My mother said enveloping her arms around my father.

"Oh, hey Ma. You cooking some bacon or what?" I asked cause I was fucking ravenous, the grapefruit just wasn't cutting it. I mean _who_ the fuck actually eats that shit?

"Emmett, what have I told you? You need to start looking after your health... we all do. Edward and Bella are on their way over for breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she kissed my fathers cheek and sauntered back into the house.

I lived at home with my parents in a Mediterranean style village on a steep hillside overlooking Hollywood Boulevard. I loved it here. Even though we were in the heart of California it felt like we were in the middle of Spain. I grew up in this neighbourhood with my parents and my younger brother Edward. When Eddie married Bella and moved out, my parents decided to downsize and we moved into this house. I mean the place is still huge five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large dining kitchen, games room and two pretty impressive lounges. Out back there was a swimming pool and a terrace that caught the sun all day. It was bliss.

My mom and dad were in the film industry. My father being a fortuitous movie director and my mother being a screenplay/script writer. So from an early age I was used to living the Hollywood lifestyle. Myself and Edward weren't spoiled as kids and had to graduate from school and get jobs. Edward got spotted by some modelling scouts and he's never looked back. I don't think he was planning on doing that for a career he was into his music but that's the way it went. He met his wife, Bella-who was also a model-on a shoot that he was doing for Armani and the rest is as they say 'history'.

I got into high profile security around four years ago. I loved my job and it seemed that plenty of people needed personal security in Los Angeles. I freelanced for the likes of Angelina Jolie, Adam Sandler... the list goes on.

I detected my dad had left the table so I went back to prodding the grapefruit around on my plate. "Please God, give me some bacon and eggs." I pleaded, looking up towards the clear blue sky.

Just like magic, a minute later my nose started twitching like a dog. The glorious smell of bacon engulfed my nostrils and I was on my feet pursuing the aroma. I ended up in the kitchen where Ma was cooking and Edward was sat around the breakfast bar with Bella.

"Yo dude." I said and gave my brother a fist pump before I smooched his wife's cheek. "How's my favorite sister-in-law this morning?"

"Em, I'm your only sister-in-law." She tittered and went back to reading a magazine.

"So big guy, whats up?" My brother catechized, slapping my shoulder.

"One minute." I told him and turned my full attention to my mother who was in possession of fried food. "Ma, have I told you how radiant your looking today?"

"Don't even think about it Emmett." She squatted my hands away from the plate.

"But..." I started.

"But, nothing. This is for your brother and Bella, look how skinny they are, they need to put on a few pounds." She alleged taking the mound of food over to them and setting it down.

Edward smirked at me then threw a bagel at my head, which I caught and launched it straight back, hitting him in his pretty face. Bella didn't even look up from her reading material, her hand just dived right in there and started shovelling my... _my _bacon in her gob. It's pointless those two eating anyway they never gain weight.

Skinny fuckers.

"Screw the lot of you. I'm going to the gym." I announced and ruffled Edward's hair as I paraded passed him.

"Dick." He muttered and ran his fingers through that ridiculous mass upon the top of his head.

"Language, Edward Anthony Cullen." My mother screeched. I boomed a laugh and meandered out.

* * *

><p>I all but passed out at the gym, pushing myself hard after eating just a teaspoon of fucking grapefruit. That's why I went straight to McDonald's afterwards and demolished large big mac meal, it did wonders for my health... I felt like a man again.<p>

When I arrived home at around lunch time, Edward was there alone. Ma had gone shopping with Bells and dad had gone to work. Edward and I swam for a bit, shot some pool in the games room for a while and then around five-ish we settled in one of the lounges to watch a film. We arrived at the conclusion of a Harry Potter marathon. We hadn't seen them in a while. We were such fucking geeks.

We were half way through the philosopher's Stone, when my cell phone rang.

"Emmett Cullen." I answered.

"Hello Mr Cullen. My name is Rosalie Hale. I need a bodyguard and I need the best. I was pointed in your direction. When can you start?"

I bolted upright in my chair, I couldn't believe who had called me. Rosalie Hale was my ideal woman. Christ, I've had wet, sticky dreams about her. I'd watched every film she'd ever made. Drooled over pictures of her in the local rags. I would say I was obsessed by this devastatingly beautiful woman.

I put my hand over my phone and started hyperventilating, much to my brothers amusement.

"Fucking, Rosalie Hale." I mouthed silently to Edward.

His eyes grew wide. "Talk to her then, idiot and calm the fuck down." He whispered.

I took a deep breath to compose myself. "I can start right now Miss Hale. Give me your address and I'll be there within the hour. We can discuss everything then." I scribbled her address down and ended the call.

"Fuck, bro. She wants me to work for her. Rain check on the Potter marathon?" I said gathering up my things in a hurry.

"Dude, don't worry about it. Go. Go protect the only woman you've ever held any interest too." He stood up and slapped my back. "You never know, while your working for her you could charm the pants off of her." He baited me.

"Man, I'm so nervous I could shit myself." I laughed uneasily. I had wanted to meet this woman for as long as I could remember. I never thought she would request for me to work for her.

* * *

><p>I left the house in a hurry, jumped in my hummer and drove the streets of LA to Rosalie's address. I pulled up outside huge wrought iron gates and pressed the button on the intercom. After I explained who I was to a woman with an extraordinarily high pitched voice, the gates opened and I eased my way up the driveway.<p>

As I rolled up outside the house, the front door swung open and Rosalie hurried out with another woman in tow. Rosalie was even better looking in the flesh. Tall, slender, and hotter than hell. I hopped out of my vehicle and went to meet them on the doorstep.

"Hello, Miss Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." I outstretched my hand to shake hers.

She took my hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for coming on such short notice, I'm sure your a busy man. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." And it really wasn't. Even if I'd been protecting fucking Obama himself, I would have ditched his ass and raced over here. But she didn't have to know that. "You sounded scared and a little demented on the phone. I guessed you needed me a lot more than anyone else." I got somewhat excited when I said that and giggle-snorted.

Rosalie and the short woman stood beside her side-eyed me curiously then let out small giggles. "Please, come in." Rosalie gestured with her arm to the door.

I followed them inside and was in awe of the house. I was led through a light and airy foyer with the staircase in the middle that forked out into two passage ways at the top. We walked past a great room with plush couches and fabrics all black, silver and white in complexion.

The kitchen was humongous. Wall to wall storage cupboards. Stainless steel appliances everywhere. The whole light pink and black colour scheme and the items within it resembled and nineteen-fifties-style diner. I liked it a lot.

We all took seats around the table where there was two open laptops and some kind of documentation laid out.

"Can I get you a drink?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good thanks. So are you going to explain to me why you require my services?"

"Well, the cunts...um...police think I'm being over dramatic but I received this in the mail today." She handed me a piece of paper.

I studied it for a few minutes. There was a message saying **'we're watching you'**... not quite a death threat but still creepy. It was made from magazine and newspaper cut-outs like you'd see in the movies. "I don't think your over reacting. This is extremely unnerving and alarming. What the police seem to forget is that you're not just a normal woman living in LA. You are famous, a celebrity and with that comes a great deal of greed, jealousy and enviousness from people who want your life or feel the need to punish you for your success. The police merely see you as a number, an extra case to ruin their coffee and sugary treat indulged days." Both women were looking at me with hint of admiration and nodded in agreement. I gave them a beaming smile and continued. "The first precaution we need to take is securing the perimeter."

"I've already done it, surveillance guys are coming first thing tomorrow." The small woman exclaimed. "I'm Alice by the way, Rosalie's PA." We shook hands.

"I don't feel safe in this house anymore. I would require you to stay here. You will have your own quarters. Will that be a problem?" Rosalie rushed out.

That was definitely **not** a problem for me.

"No problem, if I'm going to be staying here, I'll fly home now and gather some things. While I'm gone I need you to write me a list of all people staying in this house and who is authorized to enter the premises." I said standing up.

"I will do. Here take this." She gave me a key card for the front gate and I headed out.

Once I was out of sight in my car I pinched myself to see if this was really happening. This job was going to be like no other. I always went in to a job with the mindset that I would do everything in my power to protect the person who hired me. This time I was going in to this job with my head and my heart. I had finally met the woman that I had fantasized about meeting for so long. And nobody was going to harm her... not on my fucking watch.

This was a protection plan worth fighting for!

_**This weeks rec' is anything by TroubleFollows1017 but especially 'Fridays at noon' **_

_**Thanks again for reading, hope to see you all over at the next update.**_


	4. And So It Began

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight...I wish I did.**_

_**Thanks to my BETA Kierra, she is amazeballs...nuff said!**_

_**Much love to Karen for pre-reading and giving me her wonderful insight to the story.**_

_**Thanks to all you readers/reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 3: And So It Begins.**

**Emmett:**

I bounded through the front door so fast I nearly took the fucker off the hinges and rushed through the house to my room. I pulled a large gym bag out from under my bed and started throwing any old shit into it. Sweats, T's, suits... I mean I was literally balling that shit up and stuffing it into the bag. I threw in a couple of bottles of cologne, my toothbrush and a few other necessities and ran back downstairs.

"I'm moving out for a while. I'm leaving the fucking nest, spreading my wings and all that bollocks." I bellowed through the house.

"What do you mean you're moving out? Where are you going? And if I ever hear you use language like that again I'll tan your leather, doesn't matter to me how big you are." Ma scolded me as I walked in the kitchen with the cheesiest grin on my face.

"Sorry Ma, you know I love ya right?" I kiss her cheek. "I'm moving out. Packing up and moving in with none other than Rosalie Hale. Rosalie fucking Hale, can you believe that shit." I asked my brother who was looking at me like I'd lost the plot.

I had lost the plot. I was fucking delirious. I was moving into the woman's house who I had dreamed of. I've been obsessed with her since the first time I saw her. This was by far the best thing to ever happen to me like...ever. I had pictures on my bedroom wall of her, like I was some horndog fifteen year old, for Christ's sake.

"LANGUAGE! You know sometimes I wonder if I actually brought you up or dragged you up. Honestly boy's your mouths are atrocious." She rolled her eyes, whacked my ass with the dish towel and went back to cooking or whatever the fuck she was doing.

"Damn, you don't waste no time do you big guy huh? You've only been gone half an hour or something. I can't believe you managed to win over the ice queen so fast, did you charm her or show her your sch-long?" Edward said laughing.

"What's a sch-long?" Ma asked.

Edward and I just rolled our eyes at that shit.

"None of the above, although she can have my sch-long anytime she wants...let me tell you. Oh, Bro. She's even more fine in real life. Some fuckers have been sending her threats through the mail. If...no...when I catch the motherfuckers they're going to know about it."

"Emmett! Stop cussing. Have you been taking drugs? You're demented today!" My mother said exasperated.

"Sorry Ma, I'm just too excited. I feel like a kid in a candy store. My life is going onwards and upwards, I can feel it."

Edward started howling like a douche. "Onwards and upwards? Take a chill pill, will you. She's asked you to move in to protect her, not molest her ass. Jesus Christ, sit down and have some water before you have a fucking stroke."

"Okay. I'm out. I can't listen to my sweet, innocent boys spew filth from their mouths like this. I can't take it." Ma huffed and stomped out of the room.

I pulled some juice from the fridge. "Eddie, can you believe it? I can't. I just can't believe it. Hit me or something so I know I'm not dreaming." He punched me in the arm...it's real. "Whichever genius pointed her in my direction is my hero and if I ever find out who did, I'm going to kiss them, probably on the lips and if they're lucky they might get some of the tongue action." I ranted on. I was on such a fucking high it was like I'd taken speed.

"Emmett, I'm happy that you're so happy but you need to just calm down. This is a job and if she doesn't think you're doing it right she will fire you and kick your ass out. Be professional when you're in front of her and go do your fan girl flailing in private. You've wanted to meet this woman for years...don't screw it up." Edward preached.

He was right, he may have been a cock most of the time but he knew what he was talking about. He had to work his ass off to impress Bella. I couldn't screw it up.

"Okay, you're right. Cool, calm and collected around her and melt into mush when she's not around...got it. Thanks...I'm going...my goddess awaits." I kiss him on the head... because I'm nice like that and I was in one hell of a good mood.

As I skipped out front, my father was just getting out of his car.

"Oh, hey dad. I'm moving out...laters." I hopped in the hummer not even giving him a chance to say anything, I did not need him and his speeches right now.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for doing this Mr. Cullen. I'm going to feel a lot safer with you around." Rosalie cooed at me, holding her hand on my bicep.<p>

"I would prefer if you called me Emmett." I smiled at her. "And like I said before, it is _not _a problem."

We were stood in my new bedroom and I have to say it out fucking did my room at home. It was huge. Three walls were painted white and one wall navy blue where the head of a humongous bed was. The furniture and bedding were white with blue accents, it was all very nautical. All also had my own en suite bathroom and private balcony looking out over the pool in the garden.

"Okay, Emmett. I'll leave you to accustomed to your new surroundings. Alice and I will be in the kitchen, please feel free to come and join us whenever you're ready. We're having a few drinks...Lord knows I need them." She offered.

I left it about fifteen minutes before I went downstairs, I didn't want to look too eager. I took a deep breath and descended the impressive staircase and entered the kitchen where Rosalie and Alice were.

Rosalie beamed a gorgeous smile at me. "I'm glad you decided to join us. I have the list you wanted." She waved a piece of paper at me.

I took a seat on one of the bar stools next to her. "Great, it's just so I don't take anyone down who I shouldn't." I chuckled.

"Okay, well. First on the list is my brother Jasper, you can take him down whenever you feel the need." She laughed and then continued. "He lives here, I'll warn you now that he has a stinking attitude and is a total douche and says things without thinking but just give him as much hell as he gives you. Alice obviously has every right to be here any time day and night. Marcus and Tanya Hale, my mom and dad won't be here regularly but they like to make un-announced visits every now and again. You know how families are. That's it really. I don't have many friends or people that I like in my house."

I nodded my head. "That's fine, would I be able to have my brother and his wife come over? I think they'd really like to meet you. I know Bella is a big fan of your films." I lied. I don't know if Bella likes the films or not but I wanted them both to meet Rosalie and see this place so they knew I wasn't making this shit up. I know Eddie believes me as he was there when the goddess called but Bella would not believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. Many of drunken nights I have chewed her ear off about Rosalie.

"Erm...yeah, sure, I don't see why not. This will be your home too for a while. Would you like a drink?" She offered.

I said yes and she brought me a beer. We sat talking about LA and our jobs for a while and I was completely fascinated with Rose and her stories. The more we drank the more relaxed everyone was.

"Cruella?" I heard a man shout. "You home? Or have the fuckers watching you kidnapped you to give me some fucking peace and quiet?"

Rosalie groaned. "I'm in here nob rot." She looked to me. "Prepare yourself, Jasper's home."

"Fuck, I thought you said he was gone till tomorrow? I'll be right back." Alice said panic stricken and ran out of the room.

I looked at Rose, confused, she rolled her eyes. "She wants to fuck him and he wants to fuck her, blah blah blah."

"Oh..I-" I was cut off.

"Told you he was a big bastard." The man named Jasper said as he walked through the doors into the kitchen.

"See what I mean? No filter." She muttered under her breath to me. "Why are you home? I thought you were away overnight?"

"Well, filming got cancelled because some shit we needed for the scene hadn't arrived, I thought that Alice was here? Ohh, and I don't know, maybe I was a little bit worried about my twin sister getting some threat through the post!" He said the last part a little louder.

Rosalie snorted. "What-the-fuck-ever Jasper. You have never in your life gave a flying fuck about me so why start now?" She eyed him.

"Just because I'm a jerk to you does not mean I don't care about you...for the love of God, we shared a fucking womb." He said laughing, draping one arm over her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Okay, who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" She laughed. "Oh, by the way Alice is upstairs." She dropped in there as she left the table and headed up there herself giving me a big smile and a wink as she went.

"Why do you do this to me Rose?" He shouted after her but got no reply. He took a seat next to me. "She can be such a bitch sometimes...well...all the time, now I come to think of it." He howled and poured himself a drink. "So how you finding her so far? Demanding? Insatiable? In love with herself?"

"None of the above. She's been very hospitable actually and very welcoming and grateful." I openly swooned in front of him.

"Well fuck me sideways! She was nice to you? Rosalie doesn't do nice, or at least I thought she didn't. My dear sister has been known to turn a straight man...gay." He laughed. "Dude, if she's been nice to you then she wants to jump your bones." He laughed again.

"Don't be ridiculous." I deadpanned.

"I'm serious man. Rosalie is never nice unless she wants something and with a honka honka burning love like you around...she wants your body."

"Okay, you need to stop. Seriously, I'm here to do a job. I'm not interested in anything like that." I lied through my teeth. I was surprised my nose didn't grow and poke this douche in the eye.

I don't know what he was trying to do but it wouldn't wash with me. Perhaps he's just like that constantly, he seemed like a good guy, just a bit fucking retarded.

"Whoa." He held his up in surrender. "No need to get uptight, I was only trying to warn you."

"Well, I don't need-"

"Hey, Jasper." Alice chimed as she walked through the door looking a lot different. "How are you?"

"Ahh, Alice. I must say you are looking gorgeous." He crooned. "I'm all the better for seeing you, how are you?" He asked, taking her hand a twirling her around-the smooth bastard.

I watched on as she giggled and he complimented her, I could see he thought he was quite the charmer.

"Hey, Rosalie. Do you want to walk me around the perimeter of the house so I can get a look at the grounds?" I asked, hoping to get away from Jasper...he is too much.

"Um...sure thing. Come on." She answered cheerily.

I didn't really want to look at the grounds, I just wanted to spend some time just me and her. I know that must sound weird but I have finally met her and I want to know more about her. She has always been portrayed as the 'Icequeen' of Hollywood but she seems totally warm and welcoming to me. Maybe I'm missing something that other people see, maybe I just don't want to believe it. There was only one way to find out and that was...to know her.

_**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me your thoughts in the form of a review.**_

_**This weeks rec: Quite Storm & Weather The Storm by SexyLexiCullen.**_

_**Quiet Storm:**_

_**"Two weeks. Two years. Who cares?" A lesson in love, crime, and passion. When two young lovers find themselves in the middle of the storm, can love conquer all?**_

_**Weather The Storm:**_

_**Quiet Storm Sequel. Two years have passed since the epilogue; do Bella and Edward still have what it takes to weather the storm? Same issues as before, but now we've added a few kids. AH. OOC. Daddyward and Mobward.**_

_**Thanks again for reading, hopefully I'll see you all next week.**_


	5. The First Day

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight...I wish I did.**_

_**Thanks to my BETA Kierra, she is amazeballs...nuff said!**_

_**Much love to Karen for pre-reading and giving me her wonderful insight to the story.**_

_**Thanks to all you readers/reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: The First Day.**

**Rosalie:**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's here Rose! Help me undo this. I thought you said he wouldn't be back?" Alice stammered, struggling to take her top off.<p>

"Well, I didn't know he was going to find a shred of decency in his body and come to see if I was okay." I said pulling the top over her head. "Erm...why are you getting undressed?"

"Oh...I'm borrowing this." She held up one of my tops. "I can't believe he's here."

"Alice, he lives here...what is so hard to fucking believe?" I asked exasperated.

I love Alice to bits, I really do but she needs to get a grip. It's just Jasper at the end of the day. I'm over it, if my brother and my PA want to get it on then so be it. I was too interested in that hot piece of ass bodyguard of mine.

When I first saw him I thought he was cute.

The first time I heard his voice I thought he was charming.

Then when I saw how professional he was and how much he wanted to do this job and protect me he turned in to smokin' hot mean machine.

I had to come upstairs to Alice because I couldn't hack sitting so close to him. I just wanted to tangle my fingers through his hair and kiss his plump pink lips. I could not scare him off this early. I had definitely made the right choice asking him to move in. I want to get to know the guy, he seems fun, a little goofy and I'm certainly interested in him. I know he is only here to do a job and probably thinks of me as a bitch like everyone else does but I could always try and make another friend.

"Okay, how do I look?" Alice asked and gave me a twirl.

"You look hot baby!" And I wasn't lying, she did look good in a pair of skinny jeans and a green blouse of mine that suited her olive skin tone perfectly. "You'll drive my brother wild."

She giggle-snorted and we both made our way back downstairs. Jasper played the perfect gentleman, it was amazing how he managed to charm the pants off of his unsuspecting victims. I just hoped Alice didn't get too drawn in, Jasper had a tendency in screwing women and then ignoring them or getting restraining orders out on them. He had more cheek than a baboons ass.

"Hey, Rosalie. Do you want to walk me around the perimeter of the house so I can get a look at the grounds?" Emmett asked all professional, and I just couldn't turn him down.

As we walked around the side of the house Emmett started to chuckle. I eyed him. "What's so funny?"

"This whole situation, I mean obviously not you being watched or getting threats or anything. This morning I had been out of work for six weeks and now...now I have a job, I've moved out...it's a little surreal."

"Yeah, sounds like a bit of a whirlwind. I'm glad you took the job though." I smiled genuinely at him.

He smiled back a smile so perfect it lit his whole face up. As soon I saw his dimples, my heart fluttered. It was an odd feeling because I truly don't think anyone has ever made me feel like that.

"You know Rose, you're not half as bad as what people make you out to be."

I raised a brow. "Well, the people who perceive me to be like that don't have a fucking clue about me at all. They've never met me in person; yeah I may have a foul mouth and I don't take no shit but so does everyone else in LA. I know I'm not the easiest person to get on with but when I try to get along with these people they cut me off and slate me down. So fuck them, I am who I am and if nobody likes it, they all know what they can do." I said with a little more attitude than was needed.

He boomed a laugh. "You go girl. Fuck em', like you say, they don't know you for shit so don't be bothered about what they think."

I couldn't help the cackle that escaped my mouth. "You're such a goofball." I flirted.

"I get told that a lot. It's one of my many charms." He winked at me and I nearly came in my panties.

After I gave him the grand tour of the grounds we headed back inside. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found.

No guessing as to what those two were doing.

Emmett excused himself to go get some sleep. It was only half nine but I headed to bed too. It had been a long day and one I was glad to be done with.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke to a squeal that made me almost take a shit in my pants. I bolted upright and saw Alice standing at the foot of my bed wearing nothing other then one of my brothers football Jerseys.<p>

"Alice! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" I screamed. "You can't just go around creeping into people's bedrooms and make that horrific sound!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good to see you still have all the drama going on in the mornings." She jumped on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry I woke you. Your brother is so amazing. He's a proper gentleman and an even better lover."

I groaned. "Whoa, whoa fucking whoa. Stop right there pixie dust. I do not need to hear this." I flopped back on the bed covered my face with the pillow.

"Fucking hell Rose, I wasn't going to go into detail. I was just going to say that I haven't been this happy, like, ever." She said dreamily.

"Good, I'm glad." I muffled through the pillow. I felt the bed move and heard her feet on the floor. I hoped she was fucking off back to Jasper because I needed more sleep.

"Oh...my...god." She exclaimed dramatically.

I threw the pillow over the room and looked at her. She was stood at the window peeking out of the curtain. "What? What is it?"

"Emmett, working out...damn."

That was all I needed to hear. I shot out the bed and to that window like I had a rocket up my ass.

I pushed Alice away from the curtain and stuck my head through them. My eyes scanned across the back yard. When my eyes landed on him, my mouth went slack and my knees nearly buckled. He was wearing a pair or grey sweats and nothing else. His toned chest was out, all I saw were shoulders, back and biceps. He had his bare feet hooked over the rail of the pool stairs with his hands flat on the ground doing push ups. The way his back and shoulder muscles were flexing and contorting was mesmerizing. So toned, tight, ripped... I had to wipe drool from the side of my mouth. I was such a horny bitch. Stood drooling and perving out of the curtains at my bodyguard working out but I didn't care; that shit was hot.

I watched until he finished and when I turned around Alice wasn't there anymore. I shrugged to myself, put on my robe and headed downstairs...I was in need of coffee. I was banging the cupboard doors in the kitchen when I felt Emmett in the room. Before he even spoke, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Boy, I feel sorry for them units, what did they ever do to you?" He teased.

"I have no coffee. How could this happen? I always have coffee." I whined and then turned to him. "You ready for your first job?" I asked. He nodded, grinning at me like I was insane. "It's time to go grocery shopping."

"Um..." He groaned. "I'm really not the best person to do that shit. I buy junk food and lots of it." He furrowed his brow.

"I didn't mean on your own...with me." I added.

* * *

><p>The store was heaving and I was at my wits end. I hated this shit. Emmett was pushing the cart while I was throwing anything and everything in it. I told him to put in whatever he wanted but he declined saying he'd buy his own stuff so I just put junk food in anyway.<p>

The fucking papz were following us around like the morons they are. I swear every time I turn around there is a camera lens in my face. I thought I would get used to it but I can't. It's like they get a kick out of invading my personal space. I mean who the fuck wants to see me shopping? It's stupid...if I was going to a function or the awards then yeah take your picture and fuck off, don't follow me about.

I was just looking at the coffee when I heard a voice that literally made bile rise up my throat.

"Rosalie Hale, well look at you."

I spun round on my heel. "Royce King, what do I owe this displeasure?"

He laughed sinisterly. "Come on Rosie, don't be like that. It's good to see you...you're looking tight as ever." His eyes leered down over my body.

"Urgh! Please, you make me sick. Go take your needle dick elsewhere...sleeze."

"Rose, is there a problem?" I heard Emmett ask from behind me.

"Well, you don't waste no time. We've been split a matter of weeks and already you have a man." The letch assumed.

"Excuse me. We were never together to break up. And as for me and him we are not together, he's my bodyguard so cretins like you can't stalk me." I spat.

I nodded my head at Emmett and he stalked away from the cart to Royce. "You heard what the lady said. You're out of here and if I see you near her again, I will not hesitate to use force and call the police...do you understand?" Emmett got all boss like as he drug Royce out of the store.

"Thanks for that." I said to him as he came back in.

"It's my job, you don't have to thank me." he said and then sighed. "Okay this bullshit shopping has worked me up an appetite. You wanna go get pizza?" He asked enthusiastically rubbing his stomach.

I set off towards the cashier. "I could definitely use some pizza."

Emmett bagged the groceries up while I payed and then we headed out to Emmett's hummer which is just as sexual as him. We ordered pizza to go and went back to the house.

"So, what was the deal with the douche in the store?" Emmett asked taking a seat on the floor next to me in the TV room where we had the pizza and fries set out on the carpet.

"I made the mistake of having...shall we say relations with him and he somehow got it into his head that we were dating." I said before taking a bite of my slice.

"Oh, I see. Well I don't think he'll be bothering you again. I haven't seen Jasper or Alice all day."

"Hmm, they're locked up in his boudoir. Alice is going on like all her Christmases have come at once, bless her heart, she cannot see how infuriating my brother can be."

"Yeah, my brother can be the same. He makes me a little temperamental." He laughs while eating his pizza and gets cheese all over himself.

I spy some cheese on his chin. "Here you have a some cheese on your face." I pick up a tissue and lean over wiping the greasy substance off. "There you go."

He blushed. "Why thank you Miss. Hale, I could get used to this. Eating like a pig and having you clean me up, Ma doesn't even do that shit for me."

I giggled and pushed him playfully. "Shut it. I won't be making a habit of it."

He chugged his beer. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

><p><strong>This weeks rec' is You're a Cullen now by Jasper's woman.<strong>

_**Bella is to marry Jasper Cullen per business arrangement with her father. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's? What are Jasper's plans for her? Will she survive?**_

**Thank you again for reading, please leave me your thoughts in the form of a review and I will hopefully see all of you little darlings next week.**


	6. Intimacy

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight, just wish I did.**

**So I know I haven't updated for a while but I'm here now so enjoy some of the lemony stuff :)**

**Rosalie:**

The feeling of Emmett's soft lips moving against mine was simply euphoric. I had kissed a lot of guys in my time, in real life and on set for movies, but this was something else completely. Never in my life had I felt so connected to a guy, not only physically but emotionally. I had only known Emmett for a week but it felt like a helluva lot longer because I was with him almost twenty-four-seven. In that time we had gotten to know each other well and we got on even better than I could've imagined.

We just clicked and I liked that about us, we could laugh with each other as well as _at _each other. But we could also talk about serious stuff and sometimes the conversations we had got deep. It was strange that I could talk to a man about my problems and even stranger that he could open up to me about his.

As our lips melted together as one, I wove my fingers through his short soft hair. Emmett's hands were placed on my hips under my shirt, I could feel his thumb making little patterns against my skin leaving goose pimples in it's wake. One of his hands came up to my neck where he cupped it, pushed my head slightly to the side and started to kiss and nibble my jawline down to my neck. His kisses were fervent and wet sending my body into a frenzy and turning me right on.

My neck was always sensitive but I loved the way he kissed it.

Before it registered to me exactly what I was doing, I was on top of him. His back pushed into the back of the couch while I straddled his lap, my hands gripping his broad shoulders as I kissed, sucked and nipped at his neck.

"Dammmmnnnn." Emmett rasped. "You're so fucking hot."

I grinned devilishly when I felt Emmett Jr. rise to the occasion between my thighs.

Emmett was my bodyguard and I knew I shouldn't really of being doing this but I couldn't help it. I wanted him and there was no turning back from it. Emmett's hands went straight on my ass and I heard him growl into my ear, the sound rippled through my body and my pussy got instantly drenched.

"Oh, fuck." I moaned.

My body instinctively ground against his, I needed some kind of friction between my legs. Our lips meshed together again and we were both a panting mess as our bodies ground against each others in satisfaction.

Well Emmett may have been dry but I most certainly wasn't.

I broke the kiss and I heard a slight whimper escape Emmett's mouth. I grinned and pulled my shirt up over my head, I looked down praying I had put on a decent looking bra today and I had. It was black with a hot pink edging that made my cleavage look pretty damn good. Emmett was staring at my chest, I watched as his tongue darted out from his delicious mouth and licked and his plump lips.

"See something you like Cullen?" I crooned.

His eyes darkened. "Hale, you have no idea." He pulled my chest to his face kissing the curve of my breasts and swiping his tongue up and down the crease between them. Then he left his face in between them, pushed them together and shook his head frantically, essentially motor-boating my tits.

I couldn't help the giggle that came out through my nose. "Always the goofball," I said.

He stopped, looked up at me grinning. "I couldn't resist, gorgeous." Then his mouth was back assaulting my ample chest. I took hold of them hem of his light blue T-shirt-that matched the colour of his eyes-and tugged it up, Emmett moved back so I could get it over his head. I had seen Emmett's well sculpted body before when he was working out in the back garden and I was, well...essentially perving from my bedroom window but nothing prepared me for seeing it up close.

My eyes began their inspection starting at his neck, where his Adam's apple was prominent, bobbing as he he swallowed thickly. His shoulders were big, joining to his large chest and pecs, he had the cutest little nipples. His abs were well defined and extremely toned, merging into his V-shaped stomach which also sported a hot tattoo of the word _Cullen _scripted down the side of his ribcage. I noticed he had a little line of hair underneath his belly button descending down to the waistband of his pants. My mouth went dry and I wanted to know just where that little trail of hair led to.

I dipped my head ready to lick that man to death but Emmett had other ideas. "I can't take this anymore." He said, sliding my bra straps over my shoulders, peppering my collar bone with kisses. With one hand he un-clasped my bra exposing my chest to him for the first time. He tossed the satin garment to one side and cupped both of my tits. "Come to daddy." He sucked one of my nipples into his hot mouth. The sensation that his mouth gave me nearly made me lose my shit then and there.

I threw my head back and my hips started to roll over his crotch again. The friction from his clothed cock was amazing, I could tell he was massive in that department and it made me eager to find out what he felt like inside me. I was all for sucking the titties but this was all going too slow.

I needed the cock and I needed it now.

I pushed Emmett away from me and slid down his legs so I was now kneeling on the floor before him. I gripped the edge of his waistband and pulled violently, Emmett could tell I was a woman on a mission so he raised his pert ass off of the couch so I could pull his trousers off.

I made sure I got his boxer briefs at the same time, because I was crafty like that.

My eyes went wide as his monster of a cock sprang free from the confines of his pants. I found myself just looking and possibly drooling over the sight. Not only was his length long but the girth was thick. It was rock hard and I could see the pronounced vein that ran along his shaft was throbbing.

It really was the most spectacular cock I'd seen and his balls were so big and neatly trimmed.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, licked my lips and curled my fingers around his cock.

I kissed the head and worked my way down his shaft, then licked my way back up the underside of his cock which produced a hiss from Emmett's mouth. That hiss however, should have been made illegal; I could all but feel my juices dripping down my inner thighs. I shifted a little in my kneeling position before opening my mouth and taking in his cock. I set a steady but deep pace, making sure I stopped short before my gag reflex kicked in. There was no way on God's earth I could fit him all in. I pulled him out and flicked my tongue over the small dominant slit on his tip tasting the bead of pre-cum that was there.

"Christ." Emmett growled and sat up. "I need to taste you." Those words sent a wave of desire through me and my libido went off the chain, a shiver rippled through me and my pussy was pooling again. Emmett stood up, pulling me with him. He made quick work of taking my jeans and panties off then he pushed me down onto the sofa. I looked at him and realised that all the goofiness from earlier had gone and was replaced with an animalistic need to take my body.

He dropped to his knees, pushing my legs open. He ran his forefinger between my slick folds and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, he was right where I wanted him to be. He circled my swollen clit with his finger before pushing it slowly inside of me. My breath caught in my throat and then I released a loud moan when I felt his hot mouth on my sex. His tongue was everywhere, lapping at my pussy as his finger worked me over.

"So fucking wet Hale. So. Fucking. Tasty." His mouth sucked on my clit and I was coming undone at the seems. My body started to writhe and I could feel the spring uncoiling in the pit of my stomach. I was close and he knew it, he stopped and I pouted.

"Tease!" I whined but before I could say anything else he pulled my ass off the edge of the couch and aligned his cock with my entrance. He only allowed the tip to enter a few times before he expertly rubbed against my clit.

"Jesus." I growled at the feeling.

Emmett hummed. "You ready beautiful?" I nodded, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip. The anticipation was killing me. "You don't know how fucking long I've wanted you." Emmett rasped pushing slowly into me. "Fuuck!" He shouted as my pussy slowly swallowed him inch by inch, once in he shook it around a little and then withdrew again. He thrust back into me harder this time, filling me right up. For the first time in my life I felt _complete_.

It was an overwhelming feeling that I've never felt before. It took me by surprise and hit me like a punch to the face. The feelings that were pulsating through my veins were that strong I was on the verge of tears, happy tears. I squeezed my eyes shut; I didn't want Emmett to think I was crying cause he was fucking hurting me or some shit. As his movements got harder and deeper, I moaned and screamed in pleasure as I relished in the feeling of him inside me, willing the tears away.

_What was happening to me? Why Emmett? It feels like nothing else matters other than me and him. Could I have finally found happiness? _I thought to myself.

"Baby, you're so fucking tight." Emmett brought me out of those thoughts, placing one of my legs on his shoulder.

"UNF...Yeah...Ohhhh fuck!" I mumbled incoherently as his thumb found its way to my engorged clit and started to rub it fervently.

I was close and I started to buck my hips up into his. He leant down to kiss me, my arms wrapped around his neck as our bodies worked in time with each other. "Are you on any contraceptive?" He asked still sliding in and out of me.

He rolled his thumb and forefinger around my clit causing the coiling in my stomach to explode. "Yesssss!" I screamed as I came all over his fingers and answered his question at the same time.

"Good because...Ohhhhhh FUUUUUUUCK!" He cried out and I felt his hot jets of cum flow inside of me. I was a panting, sweaty mess as Emmett collapsed onto my body, spent.

We laid like that, in our post coital bliss for a bit while our breathing calmed down. I was listening to Emmett's breathing and feeling his pulse racing against my skin but after a while I noticed his breathing had evened out and his pulse had slowed, plus he was squashing the fucking life out of me. I couldn't move. I nudged him with me knee...nothing. "Emmett?" I asked...nothing. I nudged him harder...nothing.

_What the fuck?_

"EMMETT!" I shouted and slapped the side of his head. This time it worked.

"Huh?" He lifted his head up. "What the...shit." He said scrambling to his unsteady feet. I sat on my elbows quirking a brow at him. "Fuck, I'm sorry Rose."

I laughed. "Well that's the first time anyone has ever fallen asleep, literally on me."

He stared at me in disbelief. "Believe me, I did _not_ fall asleep on you. I-I think I came so hard that I actually passed out." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can people actually do that?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

He sat in the recliner opposite me as I sat up properly on the couch, both still as naked as the day we were born but it wasn't awkward, which I found weird. "I don't know, well...yeah I just did. It was all too nice, it felt so fucking good. This rush of like...of like emotions ripped through my body as a came and that's it, then I felt you slap me."

He was confused but his words had given me my own confusion. The feelings he felt, I felt them too when we first connected as one, overwhelming and incomprehensible. All I knew was that from this moment I didn't want anybody else, I knew that no man would ever live up to him. He made me happy, no one had ever made me truly happy but he did. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, he was paid to do a job...protect me and I knew as long I was fooling around with him, his emotions and _my _emotions he wouldn't be able to do his job properly.

_But could I do it? _

_Could I find restraint?_

_Could I stay away from being intimate with the only think in this life that makes me feel happy? _

Only time would tell.

I went to speak but heard the door swing open.

"OHH...holy mother of hell...what...how...fuck." Jasper shouted absolutely horrified from the doorway.

I tried to cover myself up with a cushion. "Jasper get the fuck out! Why are you still standing there." I threw the cushion at him but was quick to grab another to try and hide my naked form from my brother.

He covered the side of his face with his hand so he couldn't see me but looked to Emmett who didn't look the tiniest bit phased by this embarrassing situation. "Told you she wanted to jump your bones dude." He winked at Emmett and then moseyed back out of the room.

"Fucking retard... and your hair looks like shit!" Emmett shouted at him.

I snorted and we got dressed. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Today was amazing, you are amazing." It was the sweetest thing ever and I felt safe.

How was I going to stay away from him when he made me feel so special. I made the choice to sleep with him, I wanted to do it again all day every fucking day but I had to try it was the best thing for both of us.

**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
